


Cats in the Shop

by dragonwixling



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra returns, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Gen, He/him and they/them for Asra, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POC OC, Witch OC - Freeform, cats in the shop, my first post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwixling/pseuds/dragonwixling
Summary: Summary: Asra finds cats around the shop often. There’s a cat living inside the shop. But one day he finds more inside after returning from one of his usual trips.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cats in the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here so I hope you enjoy. This was originally posted on Tumblr: dragonwixling. Also I have dyslexia so sorry for my poor grammar!

Asra could see the shop in the distance and his heart skipped a beat. He was so tired from his long but very needed journey, and the thought of seeing his favorite earthy little witch gave him a little burst of energy. With more pep in his step, the young magician grew closer and closer to his and Nymeria’s magic shop. The lights were still on, indicating that she was still awake.

‘Friend awake?’ he heard Faust’s light voice in his head.

“I guess so, Faust. Maybe she’s doing a reading? Hopefully she didn’t forget to close the shop..”

They then noticed that the closed sign was out so he assumed that she was just late in closing the shop is all. They used the key to get inside and they shut the door oh so quietly, wanting to surprise Nymeria. The white-haired magician then heard a little meow from beside his foot. For a moment he thought it was Salem, but that meow was too high pitched to be Nymeria’s familiar. When Asra looked down he found a little orange and white kitten staring up at him.

“Oh hello there,” he greeted with a light and awkward laugh. They leaned down to grab ahold of the little feline, stroking the top of its head with two fingers. Asra was certain that Nymeria had something to do with this. The green witch was very fond of cats, and always fed the strays she found when they went out. When she was younger she had lots of cats around her home and she took care of them like she did with the chicken and goats she had.

Asra was going to head upstairs and surprise Nymeria when he saw two cats chasing each other out of the room where they did their readings. “What on earth..?” With swift steps, he made his way into the back room- avoiding the two cats that were running about- and to his surprise, he found more cats, about 10 of them to be exact. Cats of all different color and sizes were absolutely everywhere. Some climbing up the colorful drapes and table cloth, some resting peacefully in the chairs and pillows, and some messing with the many plants that were around. Two pots were broken and soil was everywhere, dirty paw prints all over the rug and pillows.

Asra had no words. He was glued to the floor and was staring in shock at the mess around them. The magician then heard the creaking of the stairs and Nymeria’s voice from above him.

“Okay, just need to get the rest into the room so that I can snuggle ‘em. Oh! Come here you two!”

Asra watched as she tried to catch the two rambunctious felines and he cleared his throat to get her attention, still holding the kitten in his hands.

The curvaceous woman with patches all over her body jumped and turned to look at Asra, holding her chest. “O-Oh, Asra! I didn’t know you were returning so soon!” she said, smiling a nervous smile. She knew he saw what was in the back room.

The slender man rose his eyebrows at her. “Why are there so many cats in here?”

“I can explain.”


End file.
